ONE X
by Dorklycute
Summary: this is a crossover of vladimir tod, the hunger games, and percy jackson. join the characters of theese books as they save the future from the pods of the capitol! its in the POV of Snow enjoy :
1. NOT RIGHT

_When Snow wakes up in her dorm she realizes something strange, she wasn't in it. Join Snow, Vlad, Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Katniss Everdeen (Mellark ;) and Peeta as they join forces and try to save the future. This is a fanfic about __**' Percy Jackson' , 'The Hunger Games', and ' The Chronicles of Vladimir Tod'**__ and is my first so tell me what you think…. ON WITH THE SHOW! _

_Chp.1_** NOT RIGHT**

I woke up in my dorm in Stoker U, as October likes to call it. Sadly, I didn't share my dorm with October, I shared it with the total opposite of me…Angelica. She was a cheerleader, always wore pink, lip gloss in her hand were ever she went, and always texted something with LOL. Ugh! She sickened me with much extent. Suddenly, the hairs on the back of my neck stood up. Something didn't feel right.

I turned to my side expecting to see a sound sleep Angelica but found no one. In fact I don't even think this was my dorm….. It sure didn't look like it. As I inspected the dark gray room with only one small window, which was perfect since I didn't have sunscreen, I saw something that made my lips curl upwards. Vlad. At least he was here with me if all else fails.

Trying to be gentle I stood from my bed and shook Vlad ."PSSST, Vlad wake up, where are we?"

"Not now Annabeth, 5 more minutes." He whined.

Annabeth? Who the hell is Annabeth? How come I've never met her? Does she even go to Stoker U? I'm pretty sure she doesn't, I mean I've never heard of her.

I heard a familiar voice, "SHHHHH Snow don't wake him, Vlad is sharing a dream with someone you will soon meet" Otis paused as if deciding what say next, " in the meantime why don't you freshen yourself up, the bathroom is over there in the corner."

I had so many questions for Otis because apparently he seemed to know lots of things. But I kept my mouth shut knowing he wouldn't answer my questions and headed to the bathroom. It blended so well with the walls and it was so dark that I bumped into the corner, making a small cut on my forehead. But thanks to my trusty vampire skills it healed quickly.

I turned on the shower and put the water steaming hot. Vlad said I would burn myself one day with the way I take a shower but I prefer hot versus cold. Especially, since my dad used to lock me in the large freezer… I shoved that thought away. I didn't want to waste anymore tears on that sick excuse of a dad.

Instead I focused on my reflection in the mirror. Flawless skin, like Vlad always says, except for the two pink scars on my neck. The ones he created and reopened again many times until I became a vampire. I honestly couldn't care less as long as I spent eternity with Vlad. While I brushed my hair, with a comb I found in the cabinet, I thought of all the times I've spent with Vlad. Especially the ones in college, one in particular that I don't like to talk about. My cheeks flushed a bright red. Damn it! Every time I thought about that night this always happened. Through the thick bathroom doors I heard an argument that involved lots of screaming from what seemed to be a girl, nah maybe a young woman.

" HAYMITCH! You better tell me what's going on, where am I? And who are _these_ people?"

_HAHA we found Katniss and her stubborn self._

_Well? Was this chapter good? REVIEW PLEASE _


	2. MYTHOLOGY COMES TO USE

_So I'm kind of excited, hope I get some reviews, good ones preferred...anyways let's see what happens!_

_Chp.2_ **MYTHOLOGY COMES TO USE**

I opened my door and found that everyone; two boys, one girl, young woman, a guy that's half horse, and an older man; was staring at me except for Henry, Otis, and Vlad, which was now awake.

"Great someone else that I don't know? How long are you going to keep things from me Haymitch?"

I have a strong feeling me and her aren't going to get along…

"Well maybe if you aren't rude and impatient you could get to know me better!" I snapped unable to contain my anger towards her. Vlad grabbed me by the waist and pulled me back. He knows I'm a sweet nice girl but this vampire thing heightens my angry emotions. "Calm down Snow she's just as confused as we are," he whispered into my ear which made me blush a bright red. All this time I didn't notice her "angry" eyes giving me the 'we-aren't-done-with-this' look but I didn't care. Vlad was holding me.

Haymitch, I suppose, spoke first "Katniss be nice, you are going to be with these _strangers _for quite some time, now sweetheart" he spoke in a motherly tone which made me want to burst into laughter. Who knew she could be spoken to like that by some old guy, that didn't seem to be sober…"SHUT IT! And let Chiron explain everything," HA! Katniss just got screamed at. I'm starting to like this Haymitch guy.

The half-horse man, Chiron, spoke "Well then, first off why don't we introduce ourselves, hmm? Let's start with myself"

"My name is Chiron and I am a centaur. Snow, Vlad I'm sure you know lot's about mythology thanks to Mr. Otis here.." Me and Vlad both spoke at the same time "whoa whoa whoa, how do you know Otis?"

"All that he has taught you about Greek mythology is true" he continued like we never spoke, "Percy and Annabeth" he pointed at the black haired green-eyed boy and the blond haired grey-eyed girl. "They are both demigods"

As I was piecing all of this information it seemed that Henry figured it out first.

"WAIT! So the gods are real and stuff?" Henry asked with the excitement oozing out his pores.

"Yea my dad's Poseidon and Annabeth's mom is Athena," Percy said all nonchalantly. Annabeth just smiled. But something told me that she was planning an attack of some sort. Hmm must be an Athena trait.

Chiron was smiling and Otis too at the fact that we had been paying attention in class, but as Chiron turned to see Katniss and the boys' expression, his smile faded.

"I'm sorry Chiron but from our time we never learned about that in our school," the boy, Peeta, said. Wait. From our time? What time were they from? As if Otis read my mind, which he probably did, he answered "Katniss and Peeta are from 700 years into the future" he stepped closer and grabbed hold of me and Vlad. Then images started to fill my mind. I saw everything and knew everything. The Hunger Games, the rebellion, everything. And surprisingly I understood every bit of it, like if I was in the time myself. I guess Vlad got the same reaction because he simply looked at me and nodded.

"What just happened there? " Katniss asked I just shook my head and said "we are witches and eat people for breakfast," she didn't look too happy but that was my intention. Henry burst into laughter and so did I. Vlad and Otis just chuckled lightly. Vlad decided to change my story "Actually we drink blood for breakfast, lunch, and dinner"

Katniss' face got red with anger and Henry, Vlad, and I clutched our guts and cracked up. "ENOUGH!" boomed Haymitch. His voice echoing around the room "Otis control your children," but he even couldn't contain the laughter. "all joking aside, everyone," Otis pointed to us "we are vampires."

Everyone's mouths dropped.

_Ahhhh! I'm pretty excited this chapter was I little longer. So review and tell me how it's going so far. _

_BTW I enjoy bothering Katniss. XD_


	3. YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING

_Okay so no reviews :'(, but I'm still posting for the fun of it. Well in this chapter you'll find out basically the whole plot... ON WITH THE SHOW!_

_Chp.3 _**YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING**

It's not hard to believe how everyone took the whole 'we're a vampire" thing. I mean, I guess they're all thinking were those sparkling fairies but were not. Instead of sparkling we burn. Which come to think of it, sparkling isn't such a bad idea…

Peeta broke my thinking "What? Vampires are just make-believe monsters, created to scare little kids," I was shocked at his response. I thought Peeta would be the smart, quick to get, one out of all these people. Well, except for Annabeth.

"Actually, think about it, if Gods and monsters exist, why shouldn't vampires?" Annabeth stated. After a few seconds Peeta got it and just nodded his head in agreement.

"Well then enough talking nonsense, Otis, Vlad" Haymitch gestured to them "can you pass your information about the future, to our demigods? "

Vlad and Otis stepped forward and reached out to Percy and Annabeth's wrist. Percy looked worried and Annabeth looked guarded, shoving their hands away. "Don't worry; Vlad and I are just giving you information and images of the future with Katniss and Peeta." Otis assured them with his calming voice. Reluctantly, Annabeth gave him her hand and Percy gave his to Vlad. Then Annabeth's eyes glazed and so did Percy's.

"What's happening? Can anybody answer my damn questions!' Katniss spoke. I was surprised to hear her voice she was so quite this whole time. I sighed and turned to face her.

"Otis, Vlad, and I are vampires. We, well, they have the power to share images and memories in their mind to other people. That's what happening." Then I studied her face, expecting it to be annoyed or somewhat angry. But all I found was satisfaction. At least she's calmed down.

After what seemed like 15 minutes, Otis and Vlad released their grip on Annabeth and Percy and went to stand back next to me and Henry. Percy's face was shocked and somber as well as Annabeth's. It's true, the future did look horrible. Hopefully I wouldn't live long enough to see it happen. Oh wait I'm a vampire. Yay.

"Now that we are all acquainted, I shall explain why we are all gathered," Chiron spoke with such seriousness that everyone turned to look at him. Finally, we'll get some_ real_ answers. "Katniss and Peeta have time traveled, thanks to the works of Beete the engineer, to our time. The prophecy speaks of..." he paused looking at me, Vlad, Henry, Katniss, and Peeta's faces. He sighed "a prophecy, _the foretelling or prediction of what is to come." _We let out some _oohs _and _ahhs_, as to prove the point that we got it. "Anyways, the prophecy states that, "

"_7 youths from different worlds, with each one special power, will journey to the home of Vikas and destroy what killed the future brave soldiers. For when that is destroyed the brave dead will come alive and the evil will fall much quicker,_

"After much thought," he gestured to Otis and Haymitch "we've figured out that you 7 are _THE_ 7, and you will have to destroy the ideas, plans, and inventions for the PODS and mutation ideas of the future."

Katniss spoke first, in a surprisingly calm sad tone "wait so, all those people who died from the pods and mutations" she took a gulp "Finnick and Boggs, we can save them?" Peeta's face lit up when he also figured their friends, I guess, can be saved.

"Exactly, but these plans are inside the hidden chamber and quarters of the Elysian council, they're the vampire law makers," Otis explained. Me, Vlad and Henry exchanged nervous glances.

"So… we're going to have to break into the most p-protected area ever, with d-dangerous vampires lurking everywhere, and s-steal the plans?" I spoke with a shaky breath.

-The chosen 7 looked at each other at the same time. And they realized, not only did they have to work together, but they had to do something very dangerous that can risk each of their lives. They all exchanged grim closed-smiles and braced for what Otis was going to say next.-

"Yes, and you're going to have to do it alone, with no help from us" Otis dropped his head down. "Any advice?" Vlad asked. Katniss stopped him "don't even ask…" she was cut off by Haymitch, his last words repeating in my mind over and over again.

"Stay alive."

_Soooo what you think? Haymitch last words he tells Katniss and Peeta before they go in the games. If you have any advice on how to change my style of writing or add more details please do tell! Now REVIEW please : )_


	4. Not a New Chapter

Hey guys, sorry if you thought this was a new chapter…it's not. I'm sorry that I haven't updated in what seems to be years. I just have been really busy and I haven't had time to write. I am currently writing chapter 4-8 so just bear with me! I love you guys


	5. Authors Note

As you all know I haven't updated this story in what seems like forever. I'm going to be honest and say I was just too lazy. But know I just seem to have lost all inspiration to write this story. It's really strange because I know what I want to happen but I just can't write it down. Besides that problem I also took up on writing another story, which is a one direction fanfic. I'm now focusing on the 1D fanfic because I just can't on this one. I'm so sorry but I might just delete this story. There can be a way to save this though. Anyone of you guys who would wish to take my idea and make it to their own please message me. I don't want a good idea like this to go to waste. Again I am so sorry.


End file.
